Kraroke Night
by Kristen Whitlock
Summary: Ok so I know a lot of people do this but I wanted to give it a try....so basically the Cullens have a karaoke night. Please R
1. Singles Part 1

**Hi people. I know a lot of people do this, but I wanted to give it a try so Karaoke with the Cullens. And I know some of the songs are OOC but just go with it....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the songs.**

**APOV**

Everyone was sitting around doing nothing while I was trying to come up with an awesome idea. I was coming up with nothing, but now I just got the best idea ever.

"Alice, please, no!" Edward said reading the idea in response I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Too bad. Ok everyone I have an awesome idea....Karaoke," Everyone looked dissapointed. "Act like that all you want, but your going to no matter what. So here's what we're going to do, put all our names in a hat and song names in another. I will pick the first name than that person can pick the song."

A few minutes later everything was all set up and I was picking the first name out of the hat.

"The first person to go is....Rosalie." She stood up and picked a song out of the hat when she saw the name she smiled. She went through the CD's and found the one she was looking for, put it in. pressed play, and went to the mic. The music started and she sang....

_County road 233,  
__under my feet.  
__Nothin' on this white rock,  
__but a little ol' me.  
__I got two miles 'till,  
__he makes bail.  
__And if I'm we're headed straight for hell._

_I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun!  
__Wait by the door, and light a cigarette_.  
_He wants a fight, well now he's got one.  
__And he ain't seen me crazy yet.  
__Slapped my face, and he shook me  
__like a rag doll.  
__Don't that sound like a real man?  
__I'm gonna show him what a little girl's  
__are made of:  
__Gunpowder and Lead!_

_Well it's half past ten,  
__another six pack in.  
__I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind.  
__He pulls in the drive,  
__gravel flies.  
__But he don't know what's waitin' here this time!_

_Hey! I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun!  
__Wait by the door, and light a cigarette_.  
_He wants a fight, well now he's got one.  
__And he ain't seen me crazy yet.  
__Slapped my face, and he shook me  
__like a rag doll.  
__Don't that sound like a real man?  
__I'm gonna show him what a little girl's  
__are made of:  
__Gunpowder and Lead!_

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger!  
__He'll find out when I pull the trigger!_

_I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun!  
__Wait by the door, and light a cigarette_.  
_He wants a fight, well now he's got one.  
__And he ain't seen me crazy yet.  
__Slapped my face, and he shook me  
__like a rag doll.  
__Don't that sound like a real man?  
__I'm gonna show him what a little girl's  
__are made of:  
__Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and Lead!  
__  
__Gunpowder and Lead...._

_Hey!_

When the music stopped we all clapped. That song kind of went with her in a way of when she was human.

"I agree," Edward whispered. Rosalie picked a knew name out of the hat.

"And the next person is Jasper."

**BPOV**

Jasper's name was just called and I saw Alice whisper something in his ear. He nodded and went to pick a song. When he picked one he put the CD in the stereo and went on stage. When the music started he sang.

_Well you know those times when you feel  
__like there's a sign there on your back.  
__Says I don't mind if you kick me,  
__Seems like everybody has.  
__Things go from bad to worse,  
__you'd think they can't get worse than that.  
__And then they do._

I recognized the song. It was one of my favorites, and this song went well with Jasper's past. I looked over at Alice and saw her smiling.

_You step off the straight and narrow,  
__and you don't know where you are.  
__Use the needle from your compass,  
__to sew up your broken heart.  
__Ask directions from a genie,  
__in a bottle Jim Beam,  
__and she lies to you.  
__That's when you learn the truth!_

_If you're going through hell,  
__keep on going, don't slow down.  
__If you're scared, don't show it.  
__You might get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

_Well I've been deep down in that darkness,  
__I've been down to my last match.  
__Felt a hundred different demon,  
__breathing fire down my back.  
__And I knew that if I stumbled,  
I'd fall right into the __trap that  
they were laying, yeah._

_But the good news is,  
__there's Angels everywhere  
out on the street.  
__Holdin' out a hand,  
__to pull you back up on your feet.  
__The ones that you've been  
dragging for so long,  
__you're on your knees.  
__You might as well be praying,  
__guess what I'm saying._

_If you're going through hell,  
__keep on going, don't slow down.  
__If you're scared, don't show it.  
__You might get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

_Yeah, if you're going through hell,  
__keep on movin' ,face that fire.  
__Walk right through it.  
__You might get get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

_If you're going through hell,  
__keep on going, don't slow down.  
__If you're scared, don't show it.  
__You might get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

_Yeah, if you're going through hell,  
__keep on movin' ,face that fire.  
__Walk right through it.  
__You might get get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

_Yeah, you might get get out,  
__Before the Devil even knows you're there._

We all clapped as he puled another name out of the hat.

"Bella," I started to get really nervous. He smiled at me and I felt calmer.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded in response. I made my move to pull a song out of the hat.

I pulled out the song and relaxed a little I knew this song and loved it. I put the CD in and pressed play and started singing.

_'Cause I'll be there,  
__in the back of your mind.  
__From the day we met,  
__'till you were making me cry.  
__And it's just to bad,  
__you've already had the best days,  
__the best days of your life._

_Ain't it a shame?  
__A shame that every time  
__you hear my name,  
__brought up in a casual  
__conversation,  
__you can't think straight_

_And ain't it sad?  
You can't forget about  
__what we had.  
__Take a look at her,  
__and do you like what you see?  
__Or do you wish was me?_

_'Cause I'll be there,  
__in the back of your mind.  
__From the day we met,  
__to the very last night.  
__And it's just to bad,  
__you've already had the best days,  
__the best days of your life._

_And does she know?  
__Know about the times you  
__used to hold me.  
__Wrapped me in your arms,  
__and how you told me,  
__I'd be the only one._

_I heard about.  
__Yeah, someone told me once,  
__when you were out.  
__She went a little crazy,  
__ran her mouth about me.  
__Aint jealousy funny?_

_'Cause I'll be there,  
__in the back of your mind.  
__From the day we met,  
__to the very last night.  
__And it's just to bad,  
__you've already had the best days,  
__the best days of your life...  
__with me was a fairytale love.  
__I was head-over-heals,  
__'till you threw away 'us'.  
__And it's just to bad,  
__you've already had the best days,  
__the best days of your life._

_I heard you're gonna married,  
__have a nice little family.  
__Live out my dreams,  
__with someone new.  
__But, I've been told that a  
__cheater is always a cheater.  
__So I've got my pride,  
__and she's got you._

_'Cause I'll be there,  
__in the back of your mind.  
__From the day we met,  
__'till you were making me cry.  
__And it's just to bad,  
__you've already had the best days,  
__the best days of your life._

_Of your life,  
__Oh oh yeah.  
__Your're gonna think of me,  
__your're gonna think of me,  
__in your life.  
__Oh oh yeah.  
__It's a shame, it's a shame,  
__it's a shame..._

Everyone clapped for me when I was done. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I went to the hat and pulled out a name.

"Emmett," I walked back to my seat, Edward took my hand and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You sang beautifully, Bella," And of course, me being me, I had one blush blended into another.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Emmett got on stage.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Bella just got off stage and sang beautifully. Now it's Emmett's turn.

I read his mind and couldn't help the chuckling that escaped. It's not that the song was bad it would just look a little weird with him singing it. He glared at me. Then got the song and got all set up and sang.

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
__It's so loud in here I can't  
__hear a thing.  
__But I sure do like your style,  
__and I can see that you came  
__to rock in your blue jeans and  
__white tank top.  
__Man that look drives me wild._

_And it's hey now here we go,  
__DJ don't you play nothing slow,  
__keep those girls out on the floor.  
__Gotta make 'em wanna come  
__back for more.  
__Been here since the sun went down,  
__be here when it comes back around.  
__Worked all week it's time to play,  
__gonna get a little bit sideways.  
__Sideways!_

_Ain't no need to fight,  
__y'all take that redneck stuff outside.  
__That's what parking lots are for.  
__Once your out you ain't coming back,  
__The man on the ropes ain't got no slack.  
__Man they're bustin' down the door!_

_And it's hey now here we go,  
__DJ don't you play nothing slow,  
__keep those girls out on the floor.  
__Gotta make 'em wanna come  
__back for more.  
__Been here since the sun went down,  
__be here when it comes back around.  
__Worked all week it's time to play,  
__gonna get a little bit sideways.  
__Sideways!_

_Hey now here we go,  
__DJ don't you play nothing slow.  
__Gotta make 'em wanna (what?)  
__gotta make 'em wanna (what?)  
__gotta make 'em wanna come  
__back for more._

_And it's hey now here we go,  
__DJ don't you play nothing slow,  
__keep those girls out on the floor.  
__Gotta make 'em wanna come  
__back for more.  
__Been here since the sun went down,  
__be here when it comes back around.  
__Worked all week it's time to play,  
__gonna get a little bit sideways.  
__Sideways!  
__Sideways!  
__Sideways!_

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
__It's so loud in here I can't  
__hear a thing._

He did do a good job singing and we all clapped for him as he pulled a name out of the hat...

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So how was that. Good Bad?**

**The song are:**

**Rosalie: Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert**

**Jasper: If You're Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins**

**Bella: Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler ft. Taylor Swift**

**Emmett: Sideways by Dierks Bentley **

**And 'cause I feel like it a random fact for ya: The microwarve was invented after a researcher walked by a radar tube and a chocolate bar melted in his pocket.**

**Please review**

**~Kristen**


	2. Singles Part 2

**Well here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs.**

**EPOV (Emmett)**

I had just got done singing that song, I mean I love that song, but it's just not for me to sing and I knew that.

Maybe Alice will let me sing a different song hmm....

I pulled a name out of the hat and looked at it before reading it out loud.

"Carlisle," I smiled. He sighed and stood up while I sat back down next to Rosalie. Carlisle picked a song out of the hat and he muttered something. Edward chuckled a little and whispered in Bella's ear so low that I couldn't hear. Then she laughed. He set it up and as the music started he sang.

_I turned on the evening news,  
__saw an old man being interviewed.  
__Turning a hundred and two today.  
__Asked him what's the secret to life?  
__He looked up from his old pipe,  
__laughed and said 'all I can say is.'_

I started laughing as I recognized the song. It was so ironic, and I wasn't the only one laughing.

_Don't blink.  
__Just like that you're six years old and  
__you take a nap, and you,  
__wake up and you're twenty-five and your  
__high school sweetheart becomes your wife.  
__Don't blink.  
__You just might miss your babies growing  
__like mine did.  
__Turning into mom's and dad's,  
__next thing you know your better half of fifty  
__years is there in bed,  
__and you're praying God takes you instead.  
__Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster  
__than you think.  
__So don't blink.  
__  
__I was glued to my t.v.,  
__when looked like he looked at me and said,  
__'Best start putting first things first.  
__'Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand,  
__you can't flip it over and start again.  
__Take every breath God gives you for what  
__it's worth.'_

_Don't blink.  
__Just like that you're six years old and  
__you take a nap, and you,  
__wake up and you're twenty-five and your  
__high school sweetheart becomes your wife.  
__Don't blink.  
__You just might miss your babies growing  
__like mine did.  
__Turning into mom's and dad's,  
__next thing you know your better half of fifty  
__years is there in bed,  
__and you're praying God takes you instead.  
__Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster  
__than you think.  
__So don't blink._

_So I've been tryin' to slow it down,  
__I've been tryin' to take it in.  
__In this here today gone tomorrow world  
__we're livin' in._

_Don't blink.  
__Just like that you're six years old and  
__you take a nap, and you,  
__wake up and you're twenty-five and your  
__high school sweetheart becomes your wife.  
__Don't blink.  
__You just might miss your babies growing  
__like mine did._

_Turning into mom's and dad's,  
__next thing you know your better half of fifty  
__years is there in bed,  
__and you're praying God takes you instead.  
__Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster  
__than you think.  
__So don't blink._

_No, don't blink.  
__Life goes faster than you think._

Everyone was still laughing at the songs ironicness **(is that even a word!?)** Carlisle huffed and chose a name out of the hat.

"Ok children settle down, it wasn't that funny. Edward you're up next." He regained his composure and picked out a song. He smiled at what he choose.

_Well at least someone gets a good song_. I thought and Edward chuckled a little bit more.

**BPOV**

Edward was smiling at the song he chose and I wondered what it was. It must be good. When the music started I almost squealed. I love the song. Then Edward started to sing and made the song even more better.

_Just a girl born in Dixie,  
__washed in the blood.  
__And raised on the banks,  
__of the Mississippi mud.  
__She always had a thing about,  
__fallin' in love with a bad boy._

_Yeah they could see it all comin',  
__but her daddy never dreamed,  
__she'd grow up that fast,  
__you know what I mean.  
__The way a girl get's,  
__when she turns seventeen.  
__Kinda crazy._

_She's a rebel child and a,  
__preachers daughter.  
__She was baptized in dirty water.  
__Her mamma cried the first time  
__they caught her with me.  
__They knew they couldn't stop her.  
__She holds tight to me and the Bible,  
__on the back seat of my motorcycle.  
__Left her daddy standin' there preachin'  
__to the choir, you see.  
__God love her.  
__Oh me and God love her._

_She kissed her mamma good-bye,  
__said 'I'll be sure 'n' phone ya'.  
__She called her from a truck stop in,  
__Tucson, Arizonia.  
__With amazing grace,  
__we made California alive.  
__And then my gypsy life,  
__started takin' it's toll and the fast lane  
__got empty, and and out of control.  
__And just like an Angel,  
__she saved my soul from the Devil._

_Yeah she's a rebel child and a,  
__preachers daughter.  
__She was baptized in dirty water.  
__Her mamma cried the first time  
__they caught her with me.  
__They knew they couldn't stop her.  
__She holds tight to me and the Bible,  
__on the back seat of my motorcycle.  
__Left her daddy standin' there preachin'  
__to the choir, you see.  
__God love her.  
__Oh me and God love her._

_Now she holds tight to me and the Bible,  
__on the back seat of my motorcycle.  
__Left her daddy standin' there preachin'  
__to the choir, you see.  
__God love her.  
__Oh me and God love her._

_God love her.  
__Me and God love her._

When he was done he flashed me his famous crooked grin and I felt my cheeks heat up as I clapped. He made that song so perfect.

"Esme, you're next." Edward said and came to sit back down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"That was wonderful," I told him honestly, he just smiled at me. Then I heard the music start playing, I hadn't even realized Esme had gone up there already.

_She was driving last Friday,  
__on her way to Cincinnati on a  
__snow white Christmas Eve.  
__Going home to see mamma  
__and her daddy with the baby  
__in the back seat.  
__Fifty miles to go and she was  
__running low on faith and gasoline.  
__It'd been a long hard year._

_She had a lot on her mind,  
__and she didn't pay attention,  
__she was going way to fast.  
__Before she knew,  
__she was spinning on a thin  
__black sheet of glass.  
__She saw both their lives flash  
__before her eyes, she didn't even  
__have time to cry.  
__She was so scared.  
__She threw her hands up in the air._

_Jesus take the wheel,  
__take it from my hands.  
__'Cause I can't do this on my own.  
__I'm a letting go so give me one  
__more chance,  
__to save me from this road I'm on.  
__Jesus take the wheel._

_It was still getting colder,  
__when she made it to the shoulder,  
__and the car came to a stop.  
__She cried when she saw that baby  
__in the back seat,  
__sleeping like a rock.  
__And for the first time in a long time,  
__she bowed her head to pray,  
__She said 'I'm sorry for the way,  
__I've been livin' my life.  
__I know I've got to change,  
__so from now on tonight....'_

_Jesus take the wheel,  
__take it from my hands.  
__'Cause I can't do this on my own.  
__I'm a letting go so give me one  
__more chance,  
__to save me from this road I'm on.  
__Oh Jesus take the wheel._

_Oh I'm a letting go so give me one  
__more chance,  
__to save me from this road I'm on.  
__From this road I'm on  
__Jesus take the wheel.  
__Oh take it, take it, from me.  
__Oh...._

I sat there and I could feel my mouth hanhing open so I quickly closed it. I was speechless I can tell you that. And this song really went with her personality, I think.

"Wow, Esme that was really good," I said when I finally found my voice.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled at me. "And only one person is left, Alice." She bounced out of her chair happily and picked a song. Once she was done she pressed play.

_I love the way you wear those  
__worn out blue jeans,  
__walking all aournd in the big  
__sunshine.  
__Baby let me believe that you're  
__perfeact, at least for a little while.  
__You don't have to tell me what  
__you're thinkin',  
__you can keep all that to yourself.  
__Baby we got such a good thing  
__goin', don't show me that you're  
__someone else._

_'Cause I'm acting as if this blue  
__sky's never gonna rain down on me.  
__I'm telling myself 'this true love's  
__never gonna leave me lonely.'  
__Unless there's something I've  
__missed, I'm acting as if._

_We don't have to have that  
__conversation.  
__Baby don't you think it's goin' fine.  
__We don't need to send out invitations,  
__to tell that world that you're mine._

_'Cause I'm acting as if this blue  
__sky's never gonna rain down on me.  
__I'm telling myself 'this true love's  
__never gonna leave me lonely.'  
__Unless there's something I've  
__missed, I'm acting as if._

_As if your sweet kiss is never  
__gonna fade away,  
__and the way you look at me,  
__will never change._

_'Cause I love the way you wear those  
__worn out blue jeans,  
__walking all aournd in the big  
__sunshine._

_'Cause I'm acting as if this blue  
__sky's never gonna rain down on me.  
__I'm telling myself 'this true love's  
__never gonna leave me lonely.'  
__I'm acting as if this blue sky's never  
__gonna rain down on me.  
__I'm telling myself 'this true love's  
__never gonna leave me lonely.'  
__Unless there's something I've  
__missed....  
__Unless there's something I've  
__missed, I'm acting as if._

_Oo yeah.  
__Oh I'm acting as if._

We all clapped and I was silently being thankful that this was all over.

"Thank you guys very much. Now, who's ready for round two?" Darn that evil little pixie, but I could tell I wasn't the only on thinking that.

"Ok next is duets...." I groned _Why me? Why me?_

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**How was that one?**

**The songs are:**

**Carlisle: Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney**

**Edward: God Love Her by Toby Keith**

**Esme: Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood**

**Alice: As If by Sara Evans**

**Another random fact for ya: Napolean constructed his battle plans in a sandbox.**

**Please review**


End file.
